


The Worst Is Over

by sgflutegirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's thoughts during "The Hive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.
> 
> Spoilers for "The Lost Boys" and "The Hive".
> 
> Beta'd by Ellex and Gaffer at the sgalabrats Yahoogroup.

I’ve never felt so bad in my life.

Carson says the worst is over, but I’m not sure I believe him. He says that the cravings will wane with time.

I don’t remember everything that happened while I was going through the withdrawal. Just flashes, and I remember a lot of screaming…my own screaming.

He finally released me from the infirmary. Something about me annoying the hell out of the nurses.

He says if I have any problems, I should just call him.

Really, I’m feeling fine. I just need to get back to work. We have to find Sheppard and the others.

Maybe with any luck, we’ll get Ford back, too.


End file.
